Broken Hearts
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: Once upon a Time, There was two young lovers who share a deep Love for each other, But in secert they hid there love for years, Until the Young Half Demon said he couldn't pertain to hide his feelings anymore, He wanted to marry the Young Moon Princess, She finally agareed with him, She threw her crown away from Love, They both ran awat together. See what Happens
1. Opening

Once upon a Time, There was two young lovers who share a deep Love for each other, But in secert they hid there love for years, Until the Young Half Demon said he couldn't pertain to hide his feelings anymore, He wanted to marry the Young Moon Princess, She finally agareed with him, She threw her crown away from Love, They both ran awat together to live in the forest to live a life of love over duty. But unfortunately that happieness was cut short, Because for some strange reaosn the Moon Princess Betrayed Him, And left for the Moon forever leaving him broken hearted, Never knowing the truth of why she really left.


	2. Why?

As the cold night air blew outside the house, Inuyasha woke up under his clothes naked, But more then anything the bed was empty his Wife was missing.

"Princess Serenity...! Called out Inuyasha" looking for her, But she was nowhere to be found.

Late last night, They made love to each other, They were enjoying there time together, But for some strange reason, Princess Serenity was acting wired, Like she was very emotional at times, She even cried a few times, He wonder why she was crying, But she just kissed him and that shut him up.

"Serenity where are you...! Called out Inuyasha" looking around worriredly. He started to panic after while, Not being able to find her.

Till he return to the house finding a note, Under there pillow.

He looked at it and it was a goodbye note,That she was leaving to live better life with The Earth Prince, That she as expected Her Mother's Offer, And The Princes offer too become His wife, She was tired of that life they were stuck in, She hated him and wanted him to not come looking for her, To just let her go, Nothing more would make her happier if he stay away from her.

He was furious at first, He was so upset he destoryed there house they use to live in, He burn it to the ground, He couldn't bear to look at anything that belong to her, He hated her, He hated that she use him, She promsie him she would stay with him forever.

"Why...! Yelled out Inuyasha" scareming that night, Crying everything out. He murder a few demons that tried to kill him, They thought he would be an easy kill, But unfortunately for them they should have just kept walking.

Becasue he went out of contorl for months, Until he finally contorl his inner demon again, He was tired out from fighting and hurting inside.

"Why Serenity, You promise me, You wanted to be with me, You said the crown and jewels didn't mean anything to you, Why did you go? Asks Inuyasha" hurting.

Flashback.

" Princess Serenity, I know we promise to keep this relationship a Secret But I can't do it anymore, Princess Serenity, I love you, I know your people don't believe in Good Demons, But all that matters is what you believe in, I want to spend my life with you, Please will you Marry Me? Asks Inuyasha" holding his Mother's wedding ring.

"Oh...! Inuyasha, It's beautiful, But are you really sure about this, About Me and You being together, Say's Princess Serenity" Emotional.

"Serenity I love you, I have always love you, I just really want to live with you, But I can't force you to leave home, I know that, I don't have much Money or Jewels, or things I could give to you, All I have is a heart full of love you, And I hope that's enough for you, I would run away with you to start a new life with you, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Inuyasha, I love you, I don't care about Money and jewelry, It's the love that we share together that matters, I wouldn't want to be with some, Soulless prince with no heart, Over someone sweet and loving like you are, You make me feel so safe, Your protective and loyal to me, That's all I ever wanted, Inuyasha let's run away together, Spoke up Princess Serenity" seriously.

"Really, Your not just saying that? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "No I mean it, Hey...! later tonight meet me, Under the old Oak tree in the forest, We will run away together, I will throw away my crown and everything to be with you, Spoke up Princess Serenity" honestly. "I love you, Say's Inuyasha" kissing her.

"I do, Whispered Serenity" into his ears. "What? Asks Inuyasha" surprised. "I do want to marry you, I do, Spoke Princess Serenity" hugging him. "I am so happy, To hear that, I love you I will meet you later tonight, Replied Inuyasha" passionately.

As the end of the day came around, Princess Serenity and Inuyasha both ran away together. They built there house in a very secret location, Her powers were able to hide them very well. They married within the next week, Everyday was amazing.

End of flashback.

"Why...! Serenity, Please come back...! cried out Inuyasha crying. Serenity could hear him, She still could feel the connection between him and herself.

Meanwhile.

"I'm sorry, My beloved Inuyasha, But this is the only way, Please forgive me, Cried out Princess Serenity". As she use her powers to remove Inuyasha's mate mark on her.

As she return to the Moon, She looked back at the Earth. "I am sorry, Whispered Princess Serenity" crying. As she walked inside the castle.

"My daughter, I see you've return I knew you would see things my way, Spoke up Queen Serenity" smiling. "I will never forgive you, Say's Serenity" crying. "Don't worry, Becasue in time you won't even remember any of this, Replied Queen Serenity" honestly.

"What are you talking about, Of course I will remember you destory my one true love and me, I won't be forgetting what you force me to do to him...! Yelled out Princess Serenity" serious.

"Actually Change of plans, Dear I can't let that Half Breed make a fool of us, Or your royal blood line be tainted by Someone like Him, So I must be force to take those memeories away from you, Spoke Queen Serenity" seriously.

"You what...! Yelled out Princess Serenity" confused. As the guards grabbed her. "What are you doing unhand me at once...! Yelled out Princess Serenity" upset.

"Not until there finish there job, Spoke Queen Serenity" Coldly honest. "Well...! hurry up, Did you see anything inside of my daughters body? Asks Queen Serenity" coldly.

"Unfortunately yes, I am afraid that, She is pregnant with his Demon Baby, Spoke up Zelda" serious. "Dam it...! Yelled out Queen Serenity" upset. "This wasn't apart of the deal Mother, Say's Serenity" sacred.

"No the deal was, I wouldn't kill Inuyasha, If you agreed to leave him, If you would marry Endymion instead, Then I would spare his life, But I can't allow this child to be born, Say's Queen Serenity" honestly.

"What will you do to my Baby? Asks Serenity" scared. "This isn't a baby, It's a monster, Nothing more, You will have real children with Endymion not this Half Breeds child, Spoke up Queen Serenity" honestly.

"It's my baby, and it's not a monster...! Cried Serenity" honestly.

"Don't get to attached to it, As soon as you give birth, It will be killed and sent back to hell where it belongs, Spoke up Queen Serenity" seriously. "You can't be this heartless, Please don't do this...! Cried out Serenity" hurting.

"Lock her up into the towers, Don't let her out, Spoke Queen Serenity" coldly. "Yes, Your majesty, Replied the scouts back then.

End of flashback s for now.

So there's the first chapter, Now on to Chapter 2. So will Inuyasha ever learn the truth of what Serenity did for him. Or will it forever be a terrible fate for them both.


	3. Seriously Move On

As Inuyasha travel around looking for the last jewel shard, Kagome and Miroku and Sango,

Finally they were free of Naraku, Kikyo was free as well, She was alive and kicking, She and Inuyasha agreed to be only friends now, Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to give love a chance.

"So Kikyo, Kagome, Do either of you two scent's the shard? Asks Sango" curious. "Nope not a thing yet, Say's Kikyo" honestly." Yeah, I don't feel a thing, Spoke Kagome" seriously.

"I suppose we head west, Spoke Miroku" honestly. "Well we could start in the south since were headed in that area, Replied Kikyo" serious tone voice.

"Umm...! Kikyo as a point guys, Say's Kagome" agreeing. "Yeah, I think so too, Spoke Sango" honestly. "I guess were heading south then, Replied Miroku" gently. "I suppose so, Spoke Kagome" smiling.

"Umm...! Hey, Sweetheart are you feeling alright back there? Asks Kagome" noticing how Inuyasha was acting.

"Huh...? What did you say something Kagome? Asks Inuyasha" out of it. "Yeah, I asks if you were okay? Replied Kagome" worried. "Oh...! Yeah just a little hungry, Is all, Spoke Inuyasha" not wanting to talk really.

"Well we have been walking all day, I think lunch would be a good idea, Say's Kikyo" honestly. "Yeah...! Let's head for the river to stop and rest, Spoke up Miroku" smiling. "Okay with us, Spoke Sango and Kagome" Together.

"Alright lunch time, Finally...! Yelled out Shippo" happy.

Kikyo notice the way Inuyasha was qutie lately, She wonder if it had anything to do with the fact that, Kagome and him were suppose to be getting married soon, She wonder if there wasn't more to it then that? thought Kikyo" worried.

As everyone say down getting everything ready for lunch, Kikyo went with Inuyasha to get the water and fish.

"Hey...! Inuyasha is there, Something bugging you? Asks Kikyo" curious. As she caugth a fish in her hands. "Nothing really, Spoke Inuyasha" gently catching the fish then put them into the bucket.

"Seriously like I know that tone, What's this about this unnatural attitude of yours? Asks Kikyo" seriously. "Just thinking is all, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "About? Asks Kikyo" curious. "Serenity, Replied Inuyasha" honestly looking into the water.

"Oh...! You haven't talk about her in years, Since when I first started to get to know you, You told me that you were married once, That time I asks you help me slay that snow demon, When we were alone together, 56 years ago, I was sure you had moved on, I didn't think you even thought of her anymore, Since we came so serious then You and Kagome now, So I never thought you would still be thinking about her, Spoke Kikyo" surprised.

"I know, I know, I should just let Her go, But still even though it didn't work out, I still Love her, More then anything, I still hurt when, I think about her, I can't help wondering why, I just want some answer as to why she left me, I can't help feeling that I owe it to myself to find out the truth for myself, I was tricked by Naraku to many times, I can't help wonder if there wasn't something wrong with Serenity before she left, She cried that last night we share together, There as to be a reason, I am going to find out, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Inuyasha have you ever, Told Kagome about Serenity? Asks Kikyo" curious.

"No and she doesn't need to know, I don't need everyone knowing about my past mistake, I got married to young that's all, I let myself believe in miracles, A wish upon a star, That is never coming true, At lease back then, This time maybe Kagome would be a better choice, For Me, Say's Inuyasha" concerned.

"Oh...! Inuyasha, I wish, I knew why she left, Why she would hurt you like that, But I don't know if only, I could go back in time and talk to her, I would if I could, But you can't keep living in the past waiting for her to come back, You need to move on, I am sure Kagome will be good wife and Mother to your children, Seriously, Spoke up Kikyo" honestly. "Your right, I needed to hear that, Thanks Kikyo, Replied Inuyasha" kissing her hand.

As they both the food back to the group. So what happens next, Can Inuyasha speak up about his Ex, or Not, Will he ever know the truth that, She did love him.

Keep Reading and find out.


	4. The Ugly Truth

Meanwhile in the future. As Serena ran around the city with Molly, She wasn't enjoying her time shopping like always, But for some reason, She felt so lost still.

"Why is this happening to me, I am about to marry Darien the man of my dreams, But still every time I look at him, I feel so lost, Spoke Serena" thinking.

As she was looking into a mirror in the changing room. She could see Serenity looking right back at her, Ever since she found Luna, She learn of her past as Princess and her future to become queen, But still something is still missing.

"Why does apart of her dreams keep showing that strange man, Calling out her name, She could never see his face, Or his eyes she barely ever see him at all, But every time she did see his shadow, He always asks the same question. "Why...! Serenity, Why did you leave Me? He would always asks. Before she could ever asks him what he meant by that, She would wake up in bed.

"She's been having these dreams for a hole year now, But why what do they mean, thought Serena" confused. As she finally finish shopping, She headed for study buddies with the girls, She got there and then fell asleep again.

As a half hour went by, Rai and the girls finally yelled out to wake her up.

"What's happening? Asks Serena" tired. "Hey Serena, what's up, You look so tired, More then normal? Asks Rai" worried. "OH...! It's nothing, I am Okay, Spoke up Serena" yawning out.

"Right like were going to fall for that, So what's going on? Asks Mina" curious. "Is it about Darien and you getting busy finally? Asks Leeta" teasing her.

"No, I actually stop having sex with him, It doesn't feel right, I feel like I am cheating on someone, But I haven't know anyone else but Darien, Right? Replied Serena" confused.

"OH...! Yeah, Darien and You, Have been together forever there's no one else, I wonder what would make you think that for, Spoke up Luna" nervous. "No idea, Say's Rai" nervous too.

All of them actually remember there final days on the moon, Now and how they betray Serenity and much more. "You all are weird, Spoke Serena" confused. "There's not a another for you, Besides Darien loves you with his hole heart and soul, Say's Luna" honestly.

"Funny thing is, It doesn't feel like it, And I am pretty sure, I am not in love with him, But then again I just don't remember, I feel like there something missing from my past life as Serenity, Like something important I am suppose to remember, But I just can't remember, Replied Serena" honestly. "Serena...! what on Earth are you talking about? Asks Mina" nervously.

"You know, Ever since the Starlight's came along, And Saiya got into your head, You've been acting weird, I hope your not in love with that guy, Spoke Amy" seriously.

"I happen to like them all, But it's not that at all, When my star seed was almost stolen that day, And when I hit the black hole to try and save Rini, I saw something inside my heart, I think apart of my Memories are trying to come back, But I can't remember, I even see picture of my Father from the kingdom way back then, I'm just so confused, Say's Serena" honestly.

"Don't over think it, You will get a headache, Spoke Rai" concerned. "What ever, I am exhausted I am going home now, Say's Serena" yawning. "Are you having strange Dreams? Asks Rai" suspicious of her seeing Inuyasha in her dreams.

"There mission was to keep her lost and keep her that way forever, If she were to start to remember they were to place the memory spell on her again. "No, Why do you think that? Replied Serena" confused. "No reason, Say's the girls" All together. "You guys hang out too much, Spoke Serena" leaving.

They all took deep breaths.

"I hope she isn't remember everything, If she fines out what we all did to her and her baby, She would never forgive us, Spoke Luna" sadly.

"We had to do it, It was a demon, It was our job, Spoke Rai" crying. "We remember Rai, But still what if she remembers Inuyasha and the baby? Asks Mina" worried. "How could we ever face her? Spoke Leeta" crying. As they all remember that day...! Flashback.

As Serenity was chain up like a criminal, She was tied to her bed, She was pulling as hard as possible,

She fought harder and harder then she broke free of one of the chains, Rai had to hold her down, Leeta held the other side as well, Amy took the baby from Serenity, She was force to push her body was giving birth, She tired to run away but nothing work. She scream and cried, She wish she never left Inuyasha, But she knew what she did, was the right thing, she saved his life, She was protecting him, By making herself disappear from his life, He wouldn't be able to follow,

But she still worried about him, But she never thought her mother could kill an innocent baby.

As she heard her Baby's fist cry in the room. she cried too. After Amy cut the cord separating Serena and the Baby, She started freaking out. Her powers completely took control over herself, She was protecting her baby, the best she could Until Neptune and Uranus help in the end, Uranus Knocked Serenity to the ground.

Queen Serenity and Endymion, Took the infant from Serenity's arms. She was still fighting like crazy, The girls hated to see her in pain, This even made themselves feel ashamed but they had to it, They took her baby and killed it.

As the blood of her Baby spilt across the death board, Serenity attack like crazy, They all had to lock her up for weeks, Endymion and Queen Serenity, Use a potion to use on Serenity, She would fall in love with Endymion, And forget everything about Inuyasha and the baby.

Everyone agreed with this. Afterwards, Serenity and Endymion marriage was announced to everyone everywhere, Until that night Beryl attack and Serenity was force to be reborn.

End of flashback.

"How could we have done that to her? Asks Leeta" crying. "We had no choice to, Spoke Rai" honestly. "But was it the right thing to do? Asks Amy" feeling terrible. "Of course it was, Spoke Rai" seriously. "Then why do we feel like this, We feel ashamed of ourselves? Replied Mina" honestly.

As Rai went quite. "There's nothing we can do about it now, We just have to continue with keeping the royal blood line pure from all tainted blood like his was, It's our duties to protect her, Say's Rai" serious.

"She's right, It's our jobs, We might not like it, But it's what we must do, Spoke Artemis" honestly.

Just asses aren't they. Well that's where this chapter ends, Will Serenity ever remember what happen to her? Keep reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	5. Devotion To Finding The Truth

Meanwhile back in the past. As Inuyasha and the group enjoyed themselve under the stars, Kagome was cuddle up ageist Inuyasha, He was enjoying the company.

He couldn't help wondering what, Life would be like now, If he truly did take a new wife, Will this make him forget about Serenity for good, or will she forever haunt his dreams and heart forever.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha again, She could see it in his eyes, He was thinking serious again. "Why is he acting like this, Is he thinking about Kikyo still, Does he want to be with her still, Thought Kagome" looking at Kikyo talking with "Miroku, But then again, When he is asleep he keeps calling out the name Serenity, Who is that? Thought Kagome" worried.

"Inuyasha, You Okay? Asks Kagome" curious. "Ah...! As they looked at Kagome. "Sorry, But nothing is wrong, Never better, I was thinking about us and what the future could look like for us both, Spoke Inuyasha" kissing her. She kissed back.

"Umm...! As they parted. "Now that was nice, Spoke Kagome" smiling. "Yeah it was, Say's Inuyasha" hugging her. "Umm...! Inuyasha, Do you ever want to have kids? Asks Kagome" curious.

"Excuse me, What, where did that come from? Replied Inuyasha" blushing. "I know it's a little sudden, But Miroku and Sango talk about what they want out of marriage, So I was wondering what you would like out of marriage too? Spoke up Kagome" honestly.

"Well yeah, I suppose, I do want kids I guess, Say's Inuyasha" nervously. "You don't sound so sure, About it, Replied Kagome" seriously.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly. "Can I asks you something? Asks Kagome" curious. "Sure what is it? Replied Inuyasha" curious. "Please don't bite my head off, But I can't take waiting anymore, But Who is Serenity? Ask Kagome" curious.

He jump up from laying with her. Kagome looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong? Asks Kagome" worried. "Where did you hear that name from, Did Kikyo tell you, About Her? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "No, I did not say anything about Serenity, Replied Kikyo" honestly.

"No, I heard it from you, I hear you calling out in your sleep at night, For a few nights now you keep calling out Serenity, Every night since Naraku's death trap he had you in, When he tried to look into your memories, Then we defeated him, afterwards ever night you called out Serenity's name all the time, So who is she? Asks Kagome" seriously.

"I suppose, I have to tell you, At some point in time, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly. "Who's Serenity? Asks Sango" curious.

As everyone was listening in. "Oh come on give the guy some space, Spoke up Kikyo" seriously. "But seriously, You know who she is, But I don't who is she? Asks Kagome" upset.

"It's not my place to tell you that, It's apart of Inuyasha's past and his Heart, Replied Kikyo" seriously. "That is enough, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously. "But Inuyasha, How can we get married if you won't trust me, Say's Kagome" crying.

"Fine all of you listen, Becasue I am only going to say this once, But Serenity, Kikyo already knows of her because, I told her years ago, But I tried to stop thinking about her but I can't seem to stop it either, I miss her to much, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

As everyone sat around the camp fire to listen to his story.

"So who is she? Asks Sango" curious. "Her Name was Serenity, She Is the name of My First Wife, I was married very young, We both were no more then 14 years old, She and I were madly in love, I asks her to be mine forever, But I never wanted to talk about it, Because of how hurt I was by her, So now that you know, Please don't bring her up anymore, Say's Inuyasha" seriously emotional damage.

As that went over there heads, They all started asking questions.

"So what happen? Asks Kagome" curious. "I just said I don't like talking about it...! Yelled out Inuyasha" seriously. "If you want me to be more understaning then, I would like to know a little more then that, Spoke Kagome" serious. "Fine...! Yelled out Inuyasha" seriously.

As he told them the hole story. There mouths dropped open.

"Wow...! So wait you just woke up one morning and she was gone, Spoke Miroku" hurting for Inuyasha. "Yeah, She left me for a rich King Named Endymion, Replied Inuyasha" serious attitude.

"Sounds like you really loved her, And she really hurt you with what she did, No wonder you didn't trust people, Say's Kagome" sadly.

"Yeah, I was in love with her, I still am, I will always love my first wife, becasue even though things didn't work out in the end, We did have good times together and lots of love, At least for me it was everything to me, But I loved every moment of being in her arms, Being able smell her sweet scent, Laying in her lap as she sang her songs to me, I enjoyed every moment until the end, Spoke Inuyasha" in his own world.

As Kagome realize for the first time, Kikyo was never the biggest promble, Serenity was the reason for his Stubborn heart and never trusting people, Now she understood a lot more too. But how could she compare to this beautiful wife, She never thought he was acttally married.

"Umm...! Inuyasha, Do you even want to get remarried? Asks Kagome" honestly. As he looked at her, He notice he must have hit a nerve.

"Honestly, Kagome I do love you, But I am not sure I am ready to move on yet, I wish, I could, I deseve a girl like you, I really do, But I think you deserve someone better then me, But unfortunately I can't do this yet, I need to find out why she left, I have this promble with what happen between us, Something just doesn't add up at all, Before I didn't think about it, but after finding out what Naraku did to Kikyo and Me, Forcing us to fight and betary each other, I can't help wonder, If something didn't happen to Serenity, Like she was force to give me up, I know that, She loved me I know she did, I could tell with the looks in her eyes, She never show the emotions of one who was dishonest not ever, I need to know what happen to my Moon Princess other wise, I am never going to be able to move on, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"I understand, I will help in any way I can, Beside I kind of wanted to return to the future after this misson is over, I might not be able to come back anyways, So no hope in getting ourselves to attached to each other anymore, Say's Kagome" Honestly. "If that is what you want, Then so be it, Replied Inuyasha" serious. "Yeah it is, Spoke Kagome" seriously.

He nodded his head understanding. "Umm...! perhaps there is a way to find out the truth, Say's Kikyo" thinking. "Do you think there is away? Asks Miroku" curious.

"There's this special secret tree, That as been said to have a spitit within it, Between here and the moon kingdom, People use to asks the tree for prayers and the Moon's tree always answer back though the Earth tree, Replied Kikyo" honestly.

"Where is this tree? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "It's called by many names, But a few have called it Grandmother Willow, Spoke Kikyo" honestly. "Can you take us to Her? Asks Kagome" curious. "Yes, I can, We will travel by air, Perhaps Your firends here can help Miroku? Asks Kikyo" respectful.

Sure can, Replied Hachi, Smiling.

So what will This Tree be able to do for Them, Will he learn the truth, Can things work out, Can he save Serena, once he finds out that Serenity as return on Earth, Keep Reading and Find out.

To Be Continue.


	6. Grandmother Willow

As they travel farther then ever. Are we almost there Kikyo? Asks Kagome gently. Almost, She's deep in that forest down there, Spoke Kikyo honestly. Let's go, Say's Miroku gently. Alright, Little demon you can land now, Replied Kikyo seriously.

As they landed on the ground, Kikyo began walking into the forest. Everyone else follow after him.

"This is it, Spoke Kikyo" gently. "What's with this place, There's now leaves, But more vives? Asks Kagome" curious. "This is the Willow Tree, She is old and wise, I came across her long ago, Say's Kikyo" hoenstly.

"Is that Lady Kikyo, I hear, Say's The Willow Tree" gently. "Grandmother willow, I need a favor? Asks Kikyo" bowing before her. "Why have you come? Asks The Willow" curious.

"Inuyasha needs to find out what happen to his Wife, Please Willow help him, I beg of you, Replied Kikyo" pleading. "Very well, Since it's you asking, I wouldn't do it for just anyone, But you have repected me and show great healing magic into my roots so I will return the favor, Say's Grandmother willow" gently.

"Thank you, Spoke Kikyo" moving aside. "You can asks her now Inuyasha, Say's Kikyo" smiling. As he walked closer to the tree."Come closer Inuyasha, Please, Spoke Grandmother Willow" respectfully gently. As she put a vive on his back and warped around him.

"Umm...! He has a good soul, I will expect to help you, Please asks your question, Say's Grandmother Willow" gently. As he looked at everyone.

"It's Okay, Just talk to her, She can tell you everything you want to know, All of us will see What you see, and hear, Spoke up Kikyo" seriously. "It's okay Inuyasha, Don't be afraid, This is the moment you've been waiting for, Go find out what happen to your girl, Say's Kagome" honestly. "It's alright were right here behined you, If you need us, Spoke Sango and Miroku" nodding together.

As he turn back to look at the tree, Bowed down on his knees like Kikyo did, And Asks his question.

"Great Grandmother Willow, Please tell me why, My Beloved Moon Princess Serenity Left, And please tell me everything that happen to her, Everything I want to hear both side of the story please? Asks Inuyasha" pleading.

As she pause, She didn't want to answer that question. "What's wrong, Grandmother Willow? Asks Kikyo" notcing the saddess, they all did. "Are you sure you wish to see what happen to her? Replied Grandmother Willow" sadly.

"Yes, I will expect the consequences of asking for this favor later on, I need to know, Otherwise I can't move on, I still have Dreams about her, I can't get her out of my mind, I have to know why? Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously.

"It's not an easy tail to speak of the Princess, Being apart of the Moon, I knew Serenity very well, I suppose you are, The Inuyasha boy from Earth, She always told me about, Spoke Grandmother Willow" honestly. "Yes, That's me, Say's Inuyasha" gently.

"Serenity was always so kind to me, and to everyone she always met, That's why she was so nice to you, Even though her people belive all Demons were evil monsters, That there was no love in there hearts, Spoke Grandmother Willow" seriously.

"Serenity saw something else in me, She said she love me, Was that a lie? Asks Inuyasha" emotional curious.

"No, She love you to much, She wanted to run away with you, Witch I had heard that you two did, Eventually did marry each other in secret, Replied Grandmother Willow" honestly.

"Yes, We did she became my wife for almost one hole year, We were trying to start a family, Then she disappeared, Saying this horriable letter, Spoke Inuyasha" showing her the letter, That was the only thing he didn't destroy.

"I know all about this, But before I show you the past you, Must remember this is all apart of the past, No matter what you see happens, You can't help her, You can't change anything, You can't fight you can't do anything, Unstable, Spoke Grandmother Willow" seriously.

"I understand, Spoke Inuyasha" Honestly. "If you all are ready step into that circle over there, Say's Grandmother Willow" honestly. As they all step inside the circle, They all were teleported to a place in the past, A Memory.

So what happens next, Once he finds out the Truth? Keep Reading and Find out more. To Be Continue.


	7. Serenity's Torment and Torture's

Last time, They all went to talk to Grandmother willow, She agreed to show everything that happen. As they all step inside the circle, They all were teleported to a place in the past, A Memory.

As they stood in the circle waiting for it to start, It started glowing.

"It's starting, Spoke Kikyo" honestly. "Remember you can't interfere with whatever happens, Say's Grandmother Willow seriously. We will remember, Spoke Kagome honestly.

The ground glowed and then they were gone.

"Where are we? Asks Kagome" confused. "Grandmother Willow said she would transport us back into the memories of Inuyasha and Serenity's mind, On both sides of the story, To find what happen, Spoke Kikyo" honestly. "So this must be it, Say's Sango, gently.

"That's My old house, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously. As they all walked inside. They seen them sleeping together.

"Serenity is still here with me, Spoke Inuyasha" smiling. "She really is a beauty, I can see why you don't want to let her go, Say's Miroku" blushing. "Don't you be googling my wife, Spoke Inuyasha" growling.

Umm...! As Serenity sat up in bed.

"She's awake, Say's Kagome" gently. "Where's is she going? Asks Shippo" curious. As she looked at Inuyasha. "I'll be back, Spoke Serena" kissing his head. As That Inuyasha slept.

She grab her sword and left the house. Inuyasha and everyone ran after her.

As she grab her bow and arrows, As she found a deer, She went down wind from it, Then found a great spot to shoot from, Until a voice sacred her and the Deer.

"Well I hope you haven't gone Rogue on Me, Spoke up A Women's" voice. As she turn to look at Her Mother.

"Mother, What are you doing here, How did you even find me? Asks Serenity" concerned. "I tracked you down, Took a long time no thanks your cloke of invisibility, Spoke Queen Serenity" honestly.

"Well your visit isn't wanted because, I am not coming home, Say's Serenity" walking around her. "How dear you rasie your voice to me, Say's Queen Serenity" shocked. "Get use to it, Spoke Serenity" upset.

"That Demon is changing you, And you don't even see it, You are becoming tainted with dark blood, Spoke Queen Serenity" seriously. "No..! Inuyasha is making me stronger, Replied Serenity" honestly.

"Oh really, Well I wonder how strong he would be if, My guards were to pay him a little visit, Spoke up Queen Serenity" smirking evil. "No...! You wouldn't do that, He wouldn't even scent them coming, With there clokes of invisibilites...! Yelled out Serenity" sacred.

"That's right, He would die, But that would make less trouble for me, Now wouldn't it, Replied Queen Serenity" seriously. "I will stop you, I will protect him from you all...! I can get back there in time, Say's Serenity" upset.

"Do you really want to take that chance daughter, Because you see all I have to do is push this button, And they will attack leaving you 3 minutes to late to save him, Spoke Queen Serenity" honestly smiling coldly.

"You...! Bitch...! Sceam out...! Serenity" growing with anger.

"Or if things get really interresting, You do what i tell you, And i will let him live, But if you reject to coming home with me tomorrow night, I kill him, And it doesn't matter where you go now, becasue I can track you no matter where you go now, It's your choice, Choose to Save him, Or Watch him Die and I force you to come home, It's your choice sweetie, Replied Queen Serenity" seriously.

As Serenity was close to tears.

"That sick twisted Women, Is behind all of this, It was her flaut, Spoke Kikyo" pissed off. "Here Inuyasha thought she abandon him, When truly she did it to save you, Spoke Kagome" sadly. "Sick and twised people, Replied Miroku" honestly. Inuyasha was shaking from anger too.

"Fine, I will go with you tomorrow night, I will deal with Inuyasha on my own, Now call them all off now...! Yelled out Serenity" honestly. "That's a good girl, I knew you would see it my way, I expect to see you tomorrow night, Replied Queen Serenity" as she flew off to the moon.

"That Women, is colder then Sesshomarou, Even he's not able to do anything this creul and terriable...! Cried Serenity" honestly. As she walked back home with food that morning.

"That was the last day we spent together, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. As everyone notice how the day played out.

She sat outside rubbing Inuyasha's ears gently, As he laid in her lap. "Serenity what is up you've been acting very quite today, My love, So what's going on? Asks Inuyasha" worried.

"There's nothing, Wrong I am just a little tired is all, Replied Serenity" yawing. "You were up early this morning, Where did you go off to? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Hunting for food this morning, I told you, Spoke Serenity" seriously.

"Honey, Something is wrong, I can feel it, You and I are mated you know, I can feel most of your emotions, Your troubled, But I am having a hard time seeing what you are thinking about, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

She started rubbing her hands though his hair, Then started singing that was the only way to get him to shut up.

She began singing my only love. He smiled at her, He always like her voice, She must be fine thought, Inuyasha smiling. "Honey, Let's go to the hot springs, Spoke up Serenity" finally speaking up after singing her song. "Okay, Say's Inuyasha" helping her up. As they all watch everything that happen that final day. Kagome was already tearing up. As Serenity got dressed up from the night air, Inuyasha was out cold.

"I am sorry, Please don't hate me, I am doing this to protect you, I am sorry, Spoke Serenity" kissing his lips once more. He never even woke up or notice that kiss.

She let her wings out and flew on into the night crying. "One day Mother, You will pay and I will make dam sure you suffer as much as, I am right now, Replied Serenity" seriously.

Back on the Moon.

"My daughter, I see you've return I knew you would see things my way, Spoke up Queen Serenity" smiling. "I will never forgive you, Say's Serenity" crying.

"Don't worry, Becasue in time you won't even remember any of this, Replied Queen Serenity" honestly. "What are you talking about, Of course I will remember this, You destory my one true love and Me, I won't be forgetting what you force me to do to him,...! Yelled out Serenity" serious.

"Actually Change of plans, Dear I can't let that Half Breed make a fool of us, Or your royal blood line, So I must be force to take those memeories away from you, Plus I can't risk you trying to get ravage somehow, By trying to kill me or something, Spoke Queen Serenity" seriously.

"You what...! Yelled out Serenity" confused. As the guards grabbed her.

"What are you doing, Unhand me...! Yelled out Serenity" upset. "Not until there job is finish, Spoke Queen Serenity" Coldly. But what happen afterward got everyone furious.

"Bring her into the crystal labs, Now Spoke Queen Serenity" ordering everyone to carry her into this weird room. Those Men and Women grabbed Serenity without respect they were even hurting her.

"Why are they doing this? Asks Kagome" confused. "Those Bastards...! Yelled Out Inuyasha"upset. They all were. Serenity was put into a crystal looking object, It locked as it glowed around her body.

"Well did you fine anything, Do you see anything? Asks Queen Serenity" seriously. "Oh...! boy, I am afraid so, She's pregnant, By that demon Inuyasha, Spoke The Women, Known as Zelda" seriously.

"She was pregnant with our baby? Asks Inuyasha" not knowing about this. "You were going to be a father, Say's Kikyo" surprised.

"Dam it...! Yelled out Queen Serenity" upset. "This wasn't apart of the deal Mother, Say's Serenity" sacred. "No the deal was, I wouldn't kill Inuyasha, If you agreed to leave him, If you would marry Endymion instead, Then I would spare his life, But I can't allow this child to be born, Say's Queen Serenity" serious.

"What will you do to my Baby? Asks Serenity" scared. "This isn't a baby, It's a monster, Nothing more, You will have real children with Endymion not this Half Breed, Spoke up Queen Serenity" honestly. "It's my baby, and it's not a monster...! Cried Serenity" upset.

"Don't get to attached to it, As soon as you give birth, It will be killed and sent back to hell where it belongs, Spoke up Queen Serenity" seriously. "You can't be this heartless, Please don't do this...! Cried out Serenity" hurting.

"Lock her up in the towers, Don't let her out, Spoke Queen Serenity" coldly. "Yes, Your majesty, Replied the scouts" back then.

"You can't do this, That wasn't the deal...! Yelled out Serenity" voice. They all turn back to look at her. "So what, The deal was I let Inuyasha live, I didn't make any promises, About letting you keep that Baby, Spoke Queen Serenity" coldly.

"Say what...! Yelled out everyone. As everyone heard the fight that happen all those years ago, But when it came to that last week. How they locked her up in a tower, Chain up like an animal, Inuyasha was furious, But when they all heard what they were going to do to his baby. But as she gave birth that last few minutes, Was like torment and torture, He watch what these girls were doing to her, She scream out His name a few times, Even though she knew it was pointless.

"Please forgive me, For not being stronger, Cried Serenity" crying, hurting from a broken heart. "No Serenity, It's my flaut, I should have tried to get to you...! Cried out Inuyasha" seriously. "Inuyasha she can't hear you, This is all just a memory, Cried Kikyo" holding him back.

He was hurting badly, His soul felt crushed. As they all heard the sound of the baby break out into the room.

Serenity broke the chains, using everything she had left, To try and Protect her child, She took off trying to protect the infant, but then those other girls hit her, Making her fall to the ground.

"Did you really think you had the power to escape, Spoke Queen Serenity" honestly. "If you kill him, Then you better kill me too, Say's Serenity" holding him tightly crying. "Not happening, OH don't worry, You won't even remember anything in a few days anyways, Spoke Endymion" smiling.

"I will never love you, And I can promise you that, You can put a thousand spells on me, You can ease my mind, But I will always love Inuyasha, He's my one and only true love, Forever until the day I die, My will is stronger then anything, you've all got in store for Me, And one day I will be free from all of you, and then you will all be sorry...! Yelled out Serenity" Seriously.

"Who's going to stop us, Spoke Queen Serenity" seriosuly. "You will get what is coming to you, Fates, A Bitch, Remember that, It as a way of turning things on you wait and see, Even Grandmother Willlow, Knows that, Spoke up Serenity" honestly.

"Umm...! Finish the job, Say's Queen Serenity" coldly. "No...! Scream out Serenity fighting as others held her back, Forcing the child out of Serenity's arms.

"Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Please don't do it...! Yelled out Serenity" pleading. As the girls pause for a moment. "Well what are you waiting for? Asks Endymion" seriously.

"Do we have to do this? Asks Sailor Jupiter" sadly. "Yes, Now do it, That's an order, Are you refusing you listen to your orders ladies? Asks Queen Serenity" seriously. "No my lady we are not, Spoke up Sailor Mars" Giving the baby to Darien and he kill it.

"No...! screamed out Serenity" crying furiously. As that happen, A huge thunder storm came out of no where, Everyone even on Earth, Toronto's were everywhere, The sea seem to be at rage, The stars seem to fall out of control, Falling meters were hitting many different, Areas of Earth and even the moon got hit a bit.

"Stop that now...! Yelled out Queen Serenity" slapping Princess Serenity.

"Wait that storm that happen all those years, ago was cause by Serenity's pain, I remember that storm, Spoke Kikyo" seriously. "You do? Asks Kagome" crying. "Yeah, I met Inuyasha less the 2 years after she disappeared, Replied Kikyo" sadly.

"My Baby, Spoke up Inuyasha" speaking up, He was crying. As he walked over to the table, He tried to pick up the dead pup, But he couldn't.

"She should have never had to see this, All because she was trying to protect me, They lie and cheated to get her to come back home, Away from me, So I couldn't protect Her, Spoke Inuyasha" furious.

"Now that, That Is finished, That child is back in hell where is belongs, Along with it's father or should be, But a deal is a deal, Take her to her room, and don't let her out, Until I finish the memory poison, Spoke Queen Serenity" seriously. "Yes, Spoke the girls" trying to be faithful.

Serenity fainted from crying, They carried her back to her room. "Sailor Jupiter, There are meters moving faster then you, What's the deal? Asks Rai" serious. "I can't believe we just betray Serenity like that, Were suppose to be her most loyal of friends, But I don't feel right about what we did to her, Spoke Sailor Jupiter" crying.

"It's what was best for Serenity, Were still her best friends, We were looking out for her, Beside that child was ugly, And a Demon, It's not apart of this world, So forget about it, Say's Rai" honestly.

"I am serious Rai, How could you just hand over, Serenity's Child like that, I don't feel okay at all, Instead I feel like I deserve to die, By Serenity's blade, Spoke Sailor Jupiter" guilty feeling.

"You always were weak when it came down to orders, Sailor Jupiter, But we have a Job we are to keep the Royal Blood Line Pure, Not tainted with his blood lines, Say's Mars" honestly.

"I agree, It's the law, and she broke it by trying to get married illegally, Beside it's orders, We might not like them, But we have to follow our duties and Sailor Scouts, Replied Sailor Mercury" honestly. "Come on, Sailor Jupiter we have to get her back to her room, Spoke Sailor Venus" honestly.

Inuyasha and everyone followed to the room."If I could kill right now, They all would be in a world of Hurt, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

As Serenity came too, She just cried all day, She cried for the death of her Baby, her Marriage to Inuyasha, That bound was gone, She couldn't even feel the mark becasue she had to remove it.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry, Please forgive me, If only I could have been smarter about where we were hiding, Maybe she would never of found me, and I would still be in your arms, Cried out Serenity" hugging herself.

He sat closer to her. "Inuyasha she's a memory, It's not like you can touch her, Spoke Miroku" sadly. "I know but, I can't bear to see her like this, Cried Inuyasha" as he place his head onto her shoulder, Even though she couldn't feel him and he couldn't feel her either he was at least closer to her. As they all jumped up when the door open up again.

"I have a gift for you sweetheart, Spoke up Her Mother" Smiling happy. "I don't want anything from you, Expect for your head, Say's Serenity" snapping back.

"No kidding, I agree with that, Spoke Inuyasha" growling. "But it's so pretty, After all you are going to wear it, Say's Queen Serenity" seriously. "It's your wedding grown, Replied Rai" seriously.

"I will die first, before I marry that man, You call a prince, I would sooner die, Spoke Princess Serenity" coldly. "Oh stop being so dramatic, Now put this on, Replied Queen Serenity" frezzing Her daughter form moving.

"Ahhh...! Umm...! should have use this spell sooner, Spoke Queen Serenity" smiling. As the girls kind of laugh too.

"Get this ugly thing off of me...! Scarem out Serenity" angry. "I would watch your mouth, Young lady, Say's Queen Serenity" upset. "Or what, You've already destoreyed my happy, Marriage, You kill my Son, I have nothing left that you could do to me to make me listen to you now, Replied Serenity" coldy.

"Endymion doesn't like a mouthy girl, Spoke Queen Serenity" seriously. "I will never say those words, So you mind as well Hang me now, because I won't marry him, You will never get me to say I Do, Spoke Serenity" honestly.

"Oh...! I will, Becasue just now, I finally figure out away to make that Half Demon disappear from your mind forever, Say's Queen Serenity" honestly. "What? Asks Serenity" confused.

"Girls grab her...! Called out Queen Serenity" seriouly. "What, Hey get off of me...! Scarem out Serenity" fighting back.

"Let her go...! Yelled out Inuyasha" wanted to punch someone, But again he went right though them. "Again this is only a memory, We can't help her, Say's Kagome" Honestly.

They all put there hands on Inuyasha trying to comfort him, But it wasn't working at all, Inuyasha was upset that his wife went though all of this, Alone no one cared about her feelings her broken heart, She was just as broken as him, But far much worse after seeing what they all did, Now seeing into Serenity's pain and memories, He wish he could do anything to stop this from ever happening.

"Open wide sweetie, Spoke Queen Serenity" seriously. "No...! As she shut her mouth she was trying to keep it shut. "Open your mouth...! Yelled out Queen Serenity" seriously.

"Here let me, Say's Endymion" seriously. As the girls all seen him, Grab Serenity's nose, force her to open eventually.

As they pour the poition down her throat. "No...! sceam out Serenity" crying more tears. "Don't you worry, Every hour on the hour, You will forget all about him, Spoke Queen Serenity" smiling. "Now take her to the lab again, Say's Queen Serenity" serious. "Yes, Replied the girls following orders.

As 3 days went by.

"How is she? Asks Queen Serenity" curious. "I've never seen this before, She's fighting off the poitons, She just won't let herself forget about Inuyasha, Spoke Sailor Pluto" seriously.

"Well can't you fully ease her mind? Asks Queen Serenity" coldly. "This wedding must happen within the next 3 days, Say's Endymion" seriously. "I am doing the best that I can, But this fight as become a match between, Mind power and Willed Power, Serenity's trying everything in her power to defeat your plans, Say's Sailor Pluto" honestly.

"I have never met a creature, who could resist the lab's easing machines, Spoke Rai" surprised. "I can't push to much more, If this keeps up for much longer, Her body will be destoryed before her Mind is, Spoke Sailor Pluto" seriously.

"Dam it all, Serenity just give into us...! Called out Queen Serenity" upset. "I will never let you win...! Whispered out Serenity" Exhausted. "Find if we can't delete Inuyasha from your brain, Perhaps will just have to go back to Earth and kill the real one, Finish the job, Once and for all, Spoke Endymion" coldy.

"NO...! Sceam out Serenity" losing control. "It's working she lost contorl of her mind, Say's Sailor Pluto" surprised. "We did it, Nice break though there Endymion, Spoke Queen Serenity" happy.

"What can I say, Inuyasha is her weakness, It's the only weakness she does have, Replied Endymion" honestly.

"It's dropping fast how much should she forget? Asks Sailor Pluto gently. "I need her to think That Endymion is Inuyasha in way, we need to replace Endymion's imagines into her mind and get rid of Inuysaha compleltly forever, Spoke Queen Serenity" seriously. "Of course, we just have to readjust her mind witch is the easy part, Say's Sailor Pluto" smiling.

As Serenity woke up, She looked at everyone, She was really confused and also had a strong headache.

"Hey Serenity, How are you feeling? Asks Endymion" smiling. "What's going on? Asks Serenity" lost. "We rescue you from a evil monster don't you remember? Asks Rai" playing along.

"No, I don't remember anything, Replied Serenity" lost cluess. "Well I came to recuse you, Because that's what a prince would do for his Princess, Spoke Endymion" seriously.

"Prince Endymion, You and I are together? Asks Serenity" clueless. "Yes, In fact you two are getting married tomorrow night, That the time everyone is gathing for it, Spoke Queen Serenity" smiling. "Oh...! I am sorry that, I don't remember, But I am sure I will, Prince Endymion, Replied Serenity" honestly. "No harm done sweetheart, Say's Endymion" hugging her while everyone else was smiling.

"You son of a bitch, Get your hands off of her...! Yelled out Inuyasha" pissed off. "They tricked her and they eased her memories, The pour girl is lost, Spoke Kikyo" sadly.

"This is just evil, Spoke Kagome" furious. "If only we could help, Replied Miroku" honestly. "We can't this is all just a memory we don't exists here, Spoke Sango" seriously.

As Darien continue to try and impressed Serenity, she was thinking why is she enganged to idiot. They were flying on Pegasus. And Darien couldn't even get on the dam horse.

A the girls and Serenity were waiting for him. Serenity just seen him as a idiot in her own mind. As everyone followed Serenity.

"How the hell can you girls allow me to marry this Idiot, He's a moron, Are you sure he's to be the father of my child, Because I am not so convince right now, Spoke Serenity" serious.

"Give him some time, You will fall in love with him, Say's Mars" smiling. "I don't know something deep down is, Telling me not to go though with this marriage, Say's Serenity" seriously.

"Ah...! You know what, I forgot I have to go talk to the Queen, I will be right back, Let's go girls, Say's Sailor Mars" honestly. "Yeah we will see you for dinner at the rehearsal dinner, Spoke Sailor Jupiter" nervously.

"Why don't you go enjoy a flight around the Moon, And we will meet with you later on, Say's Sailor Venus" gently." Okay, Spoke Serenity" taking off.

"I don't about this, Snowdrop, I mean why would I like a guy like that? Asks Serenity" confused. "I'm not sure, You would have to know that answer My Lady, Replied Snowdrop" honestly.

"Endymion we need to meet in the thrown room now, Spoke Sailor Mars" seriously. As they met with Queen Serenity.

"So that's what she is seeing, We might have eased her mind, But she still feels that light hate for Endymion, She is not going to marry him, By tomorrow if we don't think of something fast, Spoke Rai" honestly.

"Calm down Mars, I have notice my daughters behavoirs tores Endymion and I have a new potion for her to take, Spoke Queen Serenity" honestly.

"Another one, Your majesty? Asks Sailor Jupiter" upset. "Of course, Another one, This one is a love potion, It will make her fall in love with the first man she kisses tonight, So once Endymion kisses her, She will be hopelessly in love with him she won't be able to see anything else all the small things about Darien she won't be able to see, Spoke Queen Serenity" smiling.

As they gave it to her, Serenity was lost completely, Inuyasha became more angry. "This was fucking bullshit, All this time he throught she had abandon him, When turth she protected him, And then all of this shit happen to her.

Afterwards they watched that final day happen. "Queen Beryl Attack the Moon Kingdom, Destroying it. Queen Serenity was freaking out, Was this Fate, she was sacred now.

Serenity watched as Prince Endymion was pulled away from the evil force attacking the kingdom.

"Serenity run Away, now...! Yelled out Endymion" worried. In that moment, Serenity seen the face of her true lover, Within Endymion or well in her mind technically.

"No...! Inuyasha, I want to be with you...! Sceam out Serenity" confused but she jumped anyways."That was the last word she ever spoke was Inuyasha's name. "No...! Cried out Inuyasha" running to her. After that they were back in front of Grandmother Willow.

So what happens Next, Can pour Serenity be saved for a 2 chance, Can Inuyasha come find his girl before it's too late? Keep Reading and Find out.

To Be Continue.


	8. Serenity and Serena Are The Same Girl

"Were back, At the tree, Spoke Kagome" notcing everything. "I told you it was a painful memory, Spoke Grandmother Willow" gently. "I should have been there to protect her, I would give anything to help her rememeber me, To love me again, To help her to love again, To free her mind from them, Say's Inuyasha" crying.

"You truly mean that? Asks Grandmother Willow" Seriously. "Yes, I would do anything to stop her from hurting even if i could go back in time, I would of resuce her, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

"I can't send you back, But there is something you seen in that last memory, You all did see all of them in golden bubbles like flying tores Earth right? Asks Grandmother Willow" curious.

"Yes but we didn't hear what, Queen Serenity said and what that means, Replied Sango" honestly. "Serenity is reborn on Earth, All of them were, They all have remember there past expect for Serenity, If you truly loved Her, Inuyasha, Go to her and free her, Set her free from this potion that is still affecting her mind, She remembers that she is the Princess and Sailor Moon, But she can't remmeber anything like before that, Before her death those final days, Are all that is missing, She is just as lost now as she was then, If you truly love your wife then you will go find her, In her new life, Spoke Willow" emotionally honest.

"Wait...! So what your telling us is that, She's just like Kikyo and Kagome right? Asks Miroku" curious. "Oh no, Very different Monk, Serenity and Serena are the same women, Not either one, they are the same girl just aged backwards, Spoke Grandmother Willow" honestly.

"What's that suppose to mean? Asks Kagome" confused. "Serenity was reborn nothing more, Serena is what they all call her now days, But she is the same girl and all, Nothing but a new life that is all, Spoke Grandmother Willow" Seriously. "So she's not at all like Me and Kagome here? Asks Kikyo" surprised.

Her Mother could't ease all of her Memories, She was needed to defeat beryl and other threats to the earth, But if Inuyasha really wants to find her again, now would be a good time before Darien picks up where he left off about to marry her, She still so lost thinking she is love with him, She about to get married, Replied Grandmother Willow" honestly.

"What...! OH hell no, I don't know what, I can do but, I have to recuse her, Weather she is Serenity or not, I have to save her, Even if she just a reincarnation of Serenity, I will protect her from them, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

"Grandmother willow just one more question, Where do we find her? Asks Kikyo" curious. "In Kagome's time, Spoke Grandmother Willow" seriously. "Now I need to sleep goodnight the sun is rising, goodluck Inuyasha, Spoke Grandmother Willow" going to sleep.

"She's in my time, So Inuyasha and I have to go find her, Spoke Kagome" seriously. "Wait before I go, Take this, Say's Grandmother Willow" reallly afast.

"What is it? Asks Inuyasha confused. "This special crystal will point out Serenity, When you find her, Now good luck, But she is the same loving girl, Spoke up Grandmother Willow" leaving for good.

"We will go after the shard with Kikyo, You go find Serenity, Inuyasha, Spoke Sango" seriously. "Are you sure? Asks Kagome" curious. "This is what's best for him right now, Say' s Sango" honestly. "I agree, Go get your girl, Spoke Miroku" putting his hands on INuyasha back.

"Yeah, I will and I won't come back until, I get her back even if that kills me, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Please come back alive, Spoke Kikyo" seriously. "I will try, I promise, Say's Inuyasha" hugging everyone. As He took off with Kagome, They were going to find Serenity and break those potions spells over Serenity's mind.

"Hey Inuyasha...! Yelled out Kikyo" loudly. "Yeah...! Yelled back Inuyasha" listing. "Always rememeber no spell is stornger then True loves kiss, It's the most powerful thing in the world, If things get to far and she doesn't reammber you , Kiss her she might rememeber but do it in the right way...! Yelled out Kikyo" honestly. "I will...! Called out Inuyasha" leaving.

SO until next time, Wait to see what happens next. To Be Continue.


	9. Looking For Her And Found

Meanwhile in the future, Serena was looking for her wedding dress, The girls were helping her pick it out.

What about this one? Asks Mina curious. No, it' just not me, Spoke Serena seriously. She's right, we have to find the best dress we can find, Replied Rai smiling.

Of course she is, Serenity deserves the finest dress in the hole world, She is going to become future Queen soon enough, Now let's get looking really beautiful gowns, Say's Leeta confident.

Yeah, Let's go shopping though all the stores today until, She finds what she wants, Spoke Amy gently. I agree with that, Replied Rai happy. You girls are more happy about shopping for a dress more then I am, Spoke Serena surprised.

Why aren't you excited, This is your big moment, Shopping for your wedding dress, Can be very stressful because it's a lot of pressure on a Bride, To find the perfect spot to have the weeding, To find the flowers of your dreams, And your gown as well, Spoke Mina emotional.

It's the biggest time of your life, Serena why aren't you happy? Asks Rai seriously. I don't know, I just this isn't what I had in mind for my wedding is all, Say's Serena nervous. Oh...! come now, Rai she's prombley just nervous, Replied Michelle smiling. It's a natural thing for a Women to be nervous before her wedding comes around, Spoke Amara seriously. Your right, I am sorry, Serena please forgive me, Say's Rai gently.

Sure whatever, I am fine, I just don't like these dresses, Spoke Serena trying to get them off her back. Right away, if you don't like them, Then we will find something else, Say's Mina moving the clothes like crazy. Serena notice the way they were acting, Like they were rushing to get her married, Like time was important, If they didn't get it done right away.

Why are they acting like this? Asks Serena confused. They just want you to be happy, There excited, Spoke Luna smiling.

I know, Too happy, Is what scaring me, What are they hiding from me, It's like there keeping something to themselves, Whispered Serena suspicious.

There your best friends, The last thing in the hole wide world would they lie and keep secrets from you, Serena, Spoke Luna seriously. Serena felt like she couldn't trust anyone right now, Not even Luna's words.

Meanwhile. Kagome went around the city with Inuyasha looking for this Serenity's reincarnation or whatever she was. Her Mother worried about them, So she grave Inuyasha and Kagome some Money for a few days.

Kagome grave it to Inuyasha, Because he would prombley be gone a lot longer then she would be, She promise to return home by sundown.

He looked down at the pendent crystal necklace Grandmother Willow gave to him.

I wonder how far into the city she would be in? Asks Kagome curious. I don't know, Grandmother Willow, never said anything else, Expect for that she's in your time, Replied Inuyasha honestly. It's like looking for a Needle in a haystack, You can't find it, Spoke Kagome seriously.

I am not going to give up now, Now that I know the truth I owe it to her, To break that dam spell, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

I understand, You this is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, Your so determine to find her, Your loyalty, Honest, Your every girls dream guys in finding in truth, It's going to be really hard to find someone like you, Replied Kagome honestly.

Kagome...! I am sorry for hurting you, But please understand, I can't expect to let her go again, Maybe she and I won't be together, But I can't let her be force into this life, She doesn't want to live in, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

I know, But I won't be worried about that, Because I will move on, In time, Now let's go find Serena, Say's Kagome honestly. Right, Umm...! Kagome, Spoke Inuyasha gently.

Yes what is it? Asks Kagome looking back at him. Thank you, For always being my best friend, I know you deserve better then I, But I am greatful to have a good friend by my side, You are a lot like Serenity, That was one of the reasons why I loved you too, Spoke Inuyasha emotional. Thanks for the heart to heart moments, But what do you mean? Asks Kagome confused.

The reason, I didn't like you right off the bat, when we met, You may have looked like Kikyo, But You acted nothing like her, You reminded me of Serenity right away, Like apart of her was apart of you, Even though were two different women, Your kindness, Your fiery spirit, You would even put yourself in danger just to protect your friends and family, Serenity was the same way, She would fight with a passion for others, She stood up for what was right in the world, Just because someone didn't like me as a Half Demon, Didn't mean I don't belong here on earth, She always made me happy, She always made me feel safe with her, Even, You rub off on me the same way, That's why I was so jealous of Koga and anyone else, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Oh...! Inuyasha, I never realize that's how you saw me, I was so sure you just seen me as Kikyo's double shadow, Replied Kagome sadly. No I never saw that, Sure I tried to compare you to Kikyo, because I wanted to see something you two had in common, That way I would stop seeing Serenity in my head, But I realize that I was using you as the rebound girl, To try and get over Serenity just like I tried to use Kikyo too, I was never ready to move on from my Wife, That's the truth, You hunted me of her everyday, That's why I enjoy fighting with you, Or Your Smile, You were like a double shadow of Serenity more, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Well that definitely makes since, Spoke up Kagome smiling. Thanks for understanding me, Say's Inuyasha hugging her. Your welcome, Friends first and always forever, Spoke Kagome hugging back.

As he pulled away, The crystal reacted to someone. It's glowing, Spoke Kagome surprised. That means she's near by, Right? Asks Inuyasha seriously. It has to be, picking up on her, Spoke Kagome honestly.

He started looking around, He didn't see her, Neither did Kagome. I don't see her, What is it pointing at? Asks Inuyasha worried. It's pointing now, Look it's trying to show us the way, Spoke Kagome seriously.

Let's follow it's lead, Say's Inuyasha running. They both follow the crystal, Until they ended up at a dress store. It pointing to go inside, Spoke Kagome watching it. What is this place? Asks Inuyasha seriously. It's a wedding dress store, It's where you buy dresses for the wedding, Or Tuxedo for men, Replied Kagome honestly.

Wedding...! She's got to be inside, Those Girls are trying to trick her already...! Yelled out Inuyasha running inside the store.

Inuyasha wait, You and I have to be smart about this, Serena won't remember you much, But those other friends of hers to remember you, So we have to be cool about how we can get closer to Serena, Spoke Kagome seriously.

How do I get close without getting closer to Her? Asks Inuyasha curious. We just have to act like were here to shop for a dress, Spoke Kagome seriously. Okay, I'll follow your league, You know this place better then I do, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

As they walked around, It was a good thing He was dress in different clothes, And a hat on his head. As they walked around looking and acting like they were shopping. Inuyasha and Kagome found the crystal shaking really. Why is it shaking? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Serena, why aren't you happy...! Yelled out a strong voice. As everyone was fighting, But then two others were stating that she was only nervous.

Then of course they heard the voice of Serena speaking up, Luna talked too, Telling her that her friends would never lie to her.

Yeah right, Growled out Inuyasha upset. Calm down, Spoke Kagome trying to keep him in line. Right of course, Say's Inuyasha gently.

Serena how about this one? Asks Leeta curious. No, I don't like that one either, Why I can't we just do a kimono ceremony, Like in the old days, Or something simple I guess, Spoke Serena seriously. Boring...! Yelled out all the girls.

Fine whatever, Well let's just have you try some of them on? Asks Amy curious. No...! Yelled out Serena seriously.

Sweetheart, Is something wrong? Asks Darien walking over to the girls. Nice Tuxedo, Darien, Spoke Rai smiling. Thanks, Where's your dress? Asks Darien curious. Well you see, We've been trying to get her to pick something, But she rejected all of the dresses, Replied Mina seriously.

Serena is something wrong with these dresses, You can get whatever you want, I will pay for whatever you want to wear, Spoke Darien gently. Serena's eyes were close, She was feeling pressured again.

Just give me some space...! Scream out Serena blowing up. Everyone back away.

Your making me crazy, I don't want you all choosing my life, Stop babying me, Stop bullying into this marriage, Just stop it and give me some space...! Yelled out Serena furiously. Alright, Alright, Calm down, Spoke up Darien sitting her down.

Were sorry were just so happy for you two, Say's Rai honestly. It doesn't feel like it, It's like your all forcing this marriage to happen so soon, And really fast too, It's like your trying to keep me from remembering something important in my past as Serenity, Replied Serena seriously.

She's got some part of her, That's remembering You, Whispered Kagome seriously. I have to get inside her head, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. I have to head home now, Mom doesn't like me out pass dark, So I will see you soon, Be careful, Replied Kagome looking at the time.

I won't be back, Until late prombley, But I promise, I won't do anything stupid, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Be careful, Say's Kagome leaving.

As Serena and the Group stop fighting, Darien told her they would give her some space. Serena sat there in the dress shop. Finally she got up and looked at dresses as the thought about everything.

She found a beautiful dress, It was a long white dress with slaves down the arms, It was small and such soft clothing, It was like silky smooth. It's glitter as well. It's perfect, Spoke Serena smiling. She took it into the changing rooms.

Inuyasha started moving closer to the room, He grab a tuxedo, So pertain he was getting married too. He dress into the Tux really fast. He walked back out, Look at himself in the mirror, He did look really gorgeous in these fancy clothes.

Serena was trying to get her dress sipper up. She walked out to asks one of the ladies in the store to help her out, when she seen a very good looking man in a tuxedo, Long white hair too.

Excuse Me, Spoke up Serena gently. Inuyasha turn around, Looking at her. Yes, What is it? Asks Inuyasha surprised she was talking to him. He was happy to see her looking at him really, She had the same eyes, That gentle looking and caring gaze she as always looked at him with.

I know this sounds weird, But could you help me with my dress, It won't go all the way up, The Sipper I mean, Replied Serena smiling. Sure, Spoke Inuyasha gently coming closer to her. He sipped up the dresses sipper.

It's perfect for you, Say's Inuyasha gently. He wanted to cry, But push them back. Thanks, You know that Tux's looks good on you too, Spoke Serena respectful. Thank you, I was worried that it just wasn't mean, Replied Inuyasha honestly. She looked at herself in the mirror.

This is perfect for me, I guess, Spoke Serena turning around in circles in the mirror looking at herself. You don't sound, Happy to be getting married, I couldn't help over hearing that spat you had with your friends, Boyfriend, Say's Inuyasha seriously. He was playing sneaky to try and get inside her head first.

I know there excited, But truth is I don't know, I shouldn't be talking to you about this, A stranger like you, I am sorry, Spoke Serena honestly. Your right, But I am only asking because, If a women, Can't even choose a beautiful dress and things for her wedding, That's saying something, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Who are you? Asks Serena curious. I am, Inuyasha Takahashi , A Wedding Planner, I have seen much more then I can tell you, Mostly I know when I see true love, And sweetie something is missing in your life, Am I right? Replied Inuyasha pulling out a fake card.

He use a little demon magic to pertain to create a card for his business. Well yes, Your right, I am not sure of who I am, But more then that, I just feel very pressured into everything they want me to be, I never have a chance to speak up for myself, Spoke Serena honestly.

Come here and talk with me, Please? Asks Inuyasha sitting on a couch. I shouldn't I should go, Plus I am getting very hungry, Say's Serena seriously. Well in that case, Why don't you let me buy you some dinner, And we can talk about it, Spoke Inuyasha confidently.

Darien wouldn't like me going off with someone, I don't know, I am not sure i should be going out with you, Say's Serena honestly.

Please, I mean you no harm, I promise, Nothing will happen to you, Please just truth me, Spoke Inuyasha waiting for her to take his hand. In that moment, Serena seen that boy again, with the sliver hair and golden eyes, Just like this guy.

I remember something, But who is he, He looks like the guy from my dreams, Expect he missing the dog ears, Thought Serena seriously. Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt to talk to someone else for once, Say's Serena blushing.

So...! Lady Tuskino, Have you found what you are looking for? Asks the dress store stellar. Yes, I want to put this one down for hold, Replied Serena smiling. Great, Spoke the lady walking about. They both got undress and put there normal clothes on.

So they both agreed to go out to eat for dinner.

As they sat the restaurants waiting for there food. Inuyasha was listening to Serena talk. She was exactly like this years ago, They've had talks like this before, when she was a child.

Grandmother willow was right, It's her, Thought Inuyasha seriously.

But that's the full truth, I just don't understand, Why I don't I feel good, Something feels lost inside myself, I should be happy for my wedding day, But i don't feel anything, I almost feel like I am broken inside, Spoke Serena honestly.

Umm...! As he tried to think about what to say to this. He wanted to tell her everything, But she might get scared, SO he had to be gentle with her about this.

Sorry, This is prombley boring you to tears by now, So what about you, Are you getting married? Asks Serena changing the subject. No, Why do you think that? Asks Inuyasha seriously. You were wearing a tuxedo in the dress shop, Spoke Serena seriously. Oh...! Right, I have to rent one for a friends wedding, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Okay, I understand, Spoke Serena smiling. She didn't know what it was, But something about this guy, Made her happy, She felt safer with him.

Perhaps, Your not happy with your relationship, Is this guy abusive tore's you, Or does he treat you right? Asks Inuyasha curious. No, He's never hit me before, He's always thinking about me, But sometimes, I get this feeling deep down that, I feel like I am cheating one someone else, I don't remember anymore, I am losing my mind, Spoke Serena crying.

No, Your not losing your mind, Sweet girl, I know something is bother you, You can tell me anything, I believe you, Say's Inuyasha putting her hand over her face.

It's hard to explain, Believe me you wouldn't understand, Your a human, You wouldn't know how to deal with someone like me, Say's Serena eating her food. You would be surprised, I am also a good listener, Please give me a chance, Spoke up Inuyasha respectfully.

Look I have to get going now, My parents will freak if I don't get home before 10pm, So is there a way I can find you, If I want to take you up on your offer to talk? Asks Serena pleading. Of course, You can fine Me at the Higurashi, Please drop by anytime, Night or day please fell free to come by, Say's Inuyasha kissing her hand. She felt her heart skip a beat.

What is happening to me, He's so sweet and nice to me, I can't control my body, I really want to kiss him for some strange reason, Wait I think I want more then that, Wait what are you thinking, Cheating one Darien no way girl, Thought Serena confused. I'll look up your number then, I am sure I can call you too, Spoke Serena it's easier to catch me in person, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Okay, Bye now, Inuyasha, Say's Serena leaving.

He watched walk all the way home, He figure out where she lived now. She wasn't that far form Kagome's house at all.

Soon, My love it will become all clear to you, I will set you free again, Spoke Inuyasha sitting on rooftops watching her in her room.

So will he be able to get into her head, Will she start remembering more about him, And the past. Keep reading and find out. To Be Continue.


End file.
